Cheeeseverse
The Cheeese Cheeese Cheeese Cheeese Cheeese Cheeese Cheeeseverse is a multiverse whose universes are with cheeese. Simply put, a cheeeseverse is a universe composed almost entirely of cheeese, cheeese byproducts, and cheeese like substances. Naturally, a verse like that seems absolutely ludicrous, but the multiverse is a vast place, with a good uncountably large number of universes, surely there's room for at least one? How Cheeeseverses are formed Most cheeeses in our universe are created from processing milk curds. The milk is normally cow milk, though the milk can be from goats or sheep. Before the formation of a universe, there are generally no cows so how can cheeeseverses be formed if there are no cows?! One way a cheeeseverse can be created is an artificial creation of a cheeeseverse, extra-universal beings could be able to take the milk from -billions and -billions of cows, process the milk with even more -billions of bacteria and dump it into a random universe. Whether that universe had life or not is not their concern (and it shouldn't be yours either. oh well, least the lifeforms that aren't lactose intolerant won't go hungry). Of course, there are still cheeeseverses that form naturally. Cheeeseverses like that have very strange laws of physics, and no cows or bacteria are needed for its formation Contents As the name implies, cheeeseverses have a very high content of cheese. The most cheeese-dense subsections of cheeeseverses can be 100% cheeese, the areas with the least amount of cheeese are holes which are almost similar to areas of "empty" space within a normal universe, but all contents inside are composed entirely of cheeese. Only select few cheeeseverses can have holes (i.e. Swiss Cheeeseverses), and holes vary greatly in size, from being a few nanometers across to being large enough to hold cheeese supergalaxy clusters and cheese turtlies. Holes of those proportions can be considered cheeeseverses in their own right (the whole structure can be considered a Level I cheeesemultiverse then), and they contain cheeesegalaxies. Larger cheeese galaxies often have a supermassive black hole in the center. Cheeese galaxies always have cheeesestars. In some cheeeseverses, cheeesestars fuse lighter, more delicate cheeese elements like cheeesy hydrogen into more compact cheeeses like cheeesy helium or cheeesy lithium. Cheesestars can have cheeeseplanets orbiting them, some of which have cheeesy water'' and cheeesy oxygen, perhaps with a cheeesy ozone layer to protect the cheeeseplanet from dangerous cheeesy ultraviolet radiation. Cheeeseplanets with these conditions may be able to support ''cheeesy life. Artificially created cheeeseverses often start off with life, actually. Cheeeses are processed using bacteria who convert lactose into lactic acid, so if an ungodly amount cheeese is dumped into a universe, the germs camping out in the cheeese will be residents. Some bacteria will die in the vacuum of space, some will live inside holes that still have resources for them to use. Dangers of the Cheeeseverses Cheeeseverses are dangerously cheeesy, quite literally. Some cheeeseverses can only permit cheeese-like substances due to strange physical laws, wandering into one will turn you into cheeese. Of course, not all cheeeseverses have to be like that. Life of a Cheeeseverse A Cheeeseverse is formed when a cow throws cheeese in the cheeeseverse's big bang. Then it gets a billion times cheeesier and then the universe is full of cheeese. They live for 15,000,000,000 years and the cheeese will pretend to be the universe's "tape" but the cheeeseverse pops and it creates another big bang. Where to find Cheeeseverses You first have to go to the Technologyverse, a type of xenoverse. Then you enter the Foodverse, one of its metaverses. Then you enter the Cheesecheeseverse, a type of multiverse, and then visit the cheeeseverses! Types of Cheeeseverses Every Cheeeseverse will eventually become a Type 6 Cheeeseverse. There are six types of cheeeseverses: #Less-Cheeesy Cheeeseverse: These cheeeseverses are not extremely cheeesy like most of them. #Cheeesy Cheeeseverse: These cheeeseverses are very cheeesy that you can get scared! #Very Cheeesy Cheeeseverse: These cheeeseverses are so cheeesy that people will force you to eat cheeese! #Extremely Cheeesy Cheeeseverse: These cheeeseverses are super, duper, truper cheeesy! #Beyond Intense Cheeesy Cheeeseverse: These cheeeseverses have transfinity cheeesy products! #Infinity Cheeesy Cheeeseverse: These cheeeseverses are just...just infinity cheeesy. Category:Verse